The Purrrrfect plan
by xX The Noxious Syringe Xx
Summary: Bulma is tired of living with Vegeta but her plan to get him to leave backfires.


**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own DBZ or any of it's characters.

**Authors note:** I'm sorry if there are grammar or spelling errors. I try my best lol.

"Get me food! Fix this! Get me that! Go do this! This tastes terrible! Whine, whine, whine! All that big monkey does is complain and demand! UGH!" Bulma shouted to herself. She was at the point of either screaming of knocking him over the head with something. Vegeta has been staying at her house for some time now and his constant annoyances were driving her insane. "Daaaaaaaad!" She pouted. "Please, please make him leave!"

"You know I can't do that hun. Do you really think he'd listen to me anyway?" Her father spoke. He didn't mind Vegeta staying but he couldn't help but chuckle at how flustered she got. Bulma sunk down into a chair and sighed. She's been trying to annoy Vegeta to the point of him leaving but nothing has worked so far. Ruining his food, making his gravity chamber go on the fritz. Although it was hysterical seeing him flail around on the ceiling cursing up a storm at her. She's been quite a smart mouth with him but he just ignored Bulma anyway. So she must think of another way.

"OOH!" Bulma's eyes lit up. A grand idea popped into her head. "Father is always making random inventions. I might just have to test some on Vegeta and see how he likes it!" She couldn't stop herself from laughing. Just than he strolled into the room. "What are you cackling at woman?" He snorted at her. "Hmpm. Nothing you big ugly monkey!" Bulma snorted back at him, getting out of her chair and headed for her fathers garage.

parosing around the room she kept searching for the perfect one to use on him. Tossing things left and right she started to get impatient. "AHA!" She cried. "I found it!" In all the mess she discovered one her dad made a long time ago. A rather pointless one but it definitely now has a purpose.

"Hahaha! Let's see how much Vegeta likes staying here if he's burping up tadpoles every second!" Bulma wanted to use it at once but she had to restrain herself. If she didn't wait until he was asleep she wouldn't be able to use it in time. Later that night she crept up to his room. It took all her concentration to be deadly quiet because if he heard a single noise, she was screwed!

Managing to get into Vegeta's room without him noticing she started to turn on the machine. She didn't really know how this one worked so she hoped the right buttons were pushed. "Soon this terror will be out of my life for good!" She thought excitedly to herself. Bulma flicked on the ON switch. For a few seconds nothing happened but suddenly there was a loud BOOM and a blinding flash.

The next morning Bulma awakes Vegeta's room to her father bounding up the stairs with a broom. "Out! Out!" shouts. "You mangy strays out of my house!" As confused as Bulma was she ran shouting at her dad. "What in the world are you doing? Dad it's me! " She cried out, bolting out the front door. She sat down on the sidewalk and noticed a cat beside her. "Shoo. Go away kitty, I don't have time to play."

The cat frowned. "What have you done woman?" The cat shouted at her. "Wha...AGGH" Bulma shrieked. "A talking cat? Oh my god, oh my god I'm going insane!"

"You idiot woman look down at yourself" Bulma looked confused. "V,...Vegeta?" She looked down and almost fainted from what she saw. Furry paws and a tail. Her head was spinning. "Oh no! I must have grabbed the wrong machine!" She screamed in her head. Laying down on the ground she covered her eyes with her paws and began to cry. "I screwed up Vegeta. I can't even ask my dad for help because he'll attack us again. Oh no."

"Woman, what...did...you...do!" He yelled at her. "I, I tried to get you to leave by using some random invention on you but I used the wrong one. OH I know who can help us. Goku! He's smart...I think. He can explain things to my father!" So they trotted off and headed for Chichi and Goku's house.

It took them some time to reach their destination but Bulma's little heart was overjoyed when she saw Goku out in the yard. She raced over and almost got hit by a 'Kame-hame-ha' wave, but luckily Goku flew over and got her out of the way just in time. "You need to be careful little kitty." He spoke to her kindly. "You could have gotten hurt" He set the kitty back on the ground and began to pet her.

"Goku you have to help us! I was trying to get Vegeta to leave me alone by using my dad's inventions on him but I grabbed the wrong one and something went wrong now we're both kitties! I can't go tell him because he attacked us with a broom! Oh please help us Goku I don't know what to do!" Bulma said in one breath than tried not to start sobbing. She didn't want to be a kitty anymore. Walking on paws was awkward and hurt her feet.

Goku just tilted his head and looked at her confused. "My, my you little kitty you sure have a lot to say." All her ranting was for nothing because all he heard was lots of meowing. Vegeta walked up beside her and just frowned some more. "Hold on kitties I'll be right back." He raced into the house. After a few minutes he came out with the biggest grin on his face. "YAY!. Mr and miss kitty Chichi says I can keep you!" He picked them up and brought the two into the house."

"Oh great" Vegeta said angrily. "Thanks Bulma. Now we're pets." "Well if you didn't be such a jerk this never would have happened!" She yelled back at him. "Aww Chichi see they're talking to each other! Aren't they cute!" Chichi just shrugged and walked back into the kitchen. Goku picked Vegeta up and snuggled him. Vegeta hissed and scratched but he wouldn't let go. "Oooh you're a feisty kitty. I'm going to call you...FlufferNutter!" He put Vegeta down and he ran underneath the couch. Goku grabbed Bulma and hugged her too. "I'm going to call you Applesauce!" "Apple sauce?" Bulma thought. "Very creative Goku. Name us after some of your favorite foods." She couldn't help but laugh though.

Goku showed them around the house they both already knew. He showed them where their food and water was, than he took them to the bathroom. He pointed to a box with litter in it. "Now kitties you go potty in there. Not in the house.' "Wait what?" Bulma cried. "No no no, I can use the toilet thank you, not that we'll be like this for long. I'm not going in a box! I'm a person!" "Aww she's so happy. She's thanking me!" Goku said smiling. The kitties just sighed and walked off.

A few weeks went by and no matter how hard they tried Goku couldn't understand them. They tried writing it, but their little paws couldn't hold anything they could write with. Drawing it in the dirt only got them scolded for messing up the lawn. They felt it was useless until Bulma had an idea. She could always try to fix the machine at her house but they would have to get to it first. The big problem though was trying to get away from Goku. He was so attached to the kitties he always kept checking up on them.

So one night they made a plan of escape. They pawed and howled at the door to be let out. Chichi groggily got out of bed and opened the front door for them. She didn't fuss over them like goku so she didn't care to keep an eye out for them. When they got their chance Bulma and Vegeta bolted out of the lawn and raced as fast as their little legs could take them down the street

When they reached Bulmas house she couldn't help but get worried. Her father was still up and wandering around the house as usual. How was she going to get to the machine? There needed to be a distraction. After much arguing Vegeta was finally talked into being the distraction. He wasn't too happy about it but he headed for the house.

"Stupid monkey." Bulma muttered to herself. "Thinking HE could fix the machine." She rolled her eyes and got ready. She snuck into the garage and grabbed the little roll-up tool kit. Vegeta jumped into an open window and waited for Bulma to do the same. Once she was there he charged at her father howling and hissing like a dying cat. Bulma raced upstairs into Vegeta's room. She got a little nervous hearing her father yell. Hopefully he doesn't scratch her dad up too bad.

She pouted and sniffled a little. The machine was a little more damaged than she thought. It would take some time to get it just to barely function. She had to do it right though. Time was running out and she only had this one chance. Knowing her father he would get a dog just to keep them away. He hated cats! Bulma scrambled and tried her hardest to use the tools. It was so difficult to hold a screwdriver with paws and your teeth but she couldn't give up. "This goes here, connect these wires, put this back on." She spoke as she worked.

Just as her father was chasing Vegeta back into the room he managed to trip at the top of the stairs giving them a few seconds more. Just in time too because she managed to get it barely working and she couldn't start it with ought him there. "Although.." She thought. "If I left him as a cat, I could always send him to the pound and be rid of him forever!" But she couldn't do that. Even though he's the biggest jerk she's ever met, that's just horrible to do to someone. Even Vegeta doesn't disserve to be stuck like this forever. Hairballs are terrible!. So she pushed some other levers and buttons. Just like last time, BOOM and a giant flash went off.

The next morning Bulma made Vegeta a more appetizing breakfast without him asking. Vegeta even thanked her! "Where have you two been" asked her father. "Oh here and there." She replied laughing. Later that day Goku came over sobbing like a little kid in panic because he couldn't find his kitties. They could only chuckle but they wouldn't ever tell him. They learned too many embarrassing secrets about him anyway. She calmed Goku down with some food and she couldn't help but think the mishap only made Vegeta a little nicer. "Who knows." She thought. "Maybe things wont be so bad anymore." But she learned her lesson. NEVER mess with her fathers inventions again.

**-END-**

**I love comments and reviews! I also love ideas and of course if I used one you gave me I would credit you. Suggestions to improve anything in my story/writing is also appreciated. Idea's for other stories is also loved!**

**Thank you so much for reading**


End file.
